My Emotions For One
by x sore away x
Summary: Sakura is determined to drag Sasuke out of his hell after he left her. During that time, she has matured into a beautiful cherry blossom. Suddenly Sasuke comes back on his own, why is the question Sakura wants answered, but silence was Sasuke's reply.


My first fanfic! Please don't be harsh. Thank you!

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto. The plot is mine though.

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Like a rose wilting, dying, waiting for someone who will cherish them with all their heart." That's the closest I can get to about describing my life. Actually, it was dead on about my life. I've been waiting for him...

As days go by they slowly turn into weeks dreading on like forever... Soon they also turn into a longer time... months. Everyone reminds me of him, why is that I ask myself. Is he going to come back for the one who truly loves him with all their heart?

People always tell me: You've been living in a fantasy, it's about time you wake up from it and find out what is reality. Caught in between what they think part of it was true. I was living in a fantasy with him right by my side but, what they didn't notice is the pain that came with it.

The world I was living in most the time wasn't what people call fantasy, but hell. When I mean hell, I mean it literally.

Living in that world was not just like an expression some use to help describe how bad something is, but in my case it's literally. The reason I haven't been able to drag myself out of that hell was because of him... I felt the need to pull him out of there with me... he just looks so lonely, afraid, and lastly hurt.

He hasn't come back since the day he left me on the cold, hard, stone bench, but I know that waiting like this was worth it, to save him from hatred inside his heart.

I remembered something I told Sasuke before he left, and apparently he didn't believe me, but when he does I hope he'll know the one person he can always come back to.

FLASHBACK

"_I love you with all my heart!" I screamed while pouring out my heart with tears in place of my love. I started once again. "You only listen to your mind never your heart, but if you don't listen to your heart, Sasuke, you'll never know how to love or live life the way it's supposed to be. Outside of your heart is revenge, but outside of revenge is nothing. The mind is what helps you to figure what is logically, but the heart is not only there to help you live, but also to figure the obvious and miracles in your world." I finished hoping what I had said will help him notice on his path he chose. _

"_Stop taking nonsense, Sakura. You wouldn't know that the heart is the easiest to hurt. The mind can take the blows more lightly then the heart, so why trust it, when the mind is grantee to do better than the heart?" He says with no emotion like he always has and it'll never change. _

_That was a question that I expected. "Maybe, the heart can't take as many blows as the mind, but it can feel and tell things that the mind can't in many ways. The mind can always change its' path from dark to light and vice versa, but the heart always stays pure." I answered not doubting what I had just responded back. _

_Sasuke didn't answer for though, he knew to, it was true. Sakura didn't say anymore knowing he was listening to his mind not his heart. Sasuke already made his decision and took a step forward on the way out of the village, when Sakura said "If you go I'll scream!" with that he disappeared and reappeared behind her thanking her before knocking her out._

END OF FLASHBACK

No matter how many times he'll push me away, no matter how many times I'll get hurt, I'll never leave him alone to bear his pain alone... From that moment, I promised I will help him and in order to do so, I must gain power, but on the path that he strayed a long time ago for power from darkness and with that, years passed like hours.

* * *

x* 3 years later x*

It's already been 4 years since he left. Now at the age of 16, I turned into Konoha's most beautiful cherry blossom. I trained under the hand of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama. I realized that everyone who passed me would always whisper comments about me and hoping that I had gotten over him. After all these years, I didn't get over him, but instead I put him aside and let him torture me with the memory of him calling me weak. I was known for being the 2nd Tsunade in the village, soon after I was told that I would surpass the fifth Hokage herself, and also being told I was the most beautiful in the village made me smile.

The only thing that hadn't changed about me is my goal. Bringing him home was my goal and the only thing that could bring me true happiness.

* * *

x* The next day x*

I was on duty for look out near the village gates. I was really tried from all the work that Tsunade-sama had made me do, but to add to my work she made me finish HER work! Do you know how lazy my mentor is? That's not the least of my problems now, a shadow of a figure I knew very well had just rushed by me. Getting out a kunai for protection was my only hope, if whoever was here to kill me. 'Why now, when I'm tired and low on chakra?' I thought to myself.

Without having enough time to think anymore, that figure appeared right in front of me. My eyes automatically widened! 'SASUKE!?' I thought. As I thought that I was dreaming, he just waited there for my greeting to him. Annoyed with the silence, He started off; since I was too shocked to even notice that I was still staring at him.

"Sakura. Stop staring." He said with the voice that I was so familiar with since I was just a genin.

"Sorry." I said cutting the crap I was about to babble on about. "Why are you here?" I asked him with curiosity in my green orbs, not really sure of what else to say. He just stood there, leaving my question unanswered. I finally recovered from the shock and spoke up telling him that I needed to take him to Lady Tsunade. The usually "Hn." was his answer, relieved hearing that proved that this was still the Sasuke I knew years ago, followed without a complaint.

* * *

Thanks you guys for reading! Please leave comments to help me improve in my writing since this is my first fanfic. Thanks so much! Ideas are welcome to. Sorry that it's kinda short! Ja ne!


End file.
